Alone
by demonicfaerie2009
Summary: A small segment from my story What Lies Ahead. Beth and Daryl's first time together.


**Disclaimer: Do not own _The Walking Dead_ or any associated characters. Only what happens with them in my head.**

**Warnings: Language, Graphic Sexual Content**

**Authors Note: This is an extension of my story What Lies Ahead. I didn't want to upgrade the rating on that one from 'T' to 'M', so I've written something separate for it.**

–

Daryl pulled her slender frame closer to kiss her harder, his fingers tangling in her clean hair. The half shower the two had had in the rain earlier today made both of them, at least, slightly cleaner than they had been before. Weeks on the road without much of a way to wash up left them pretty grungy normally, so both had been thankful for the rain.

Their argument from earlier today was completely forgotten as Beth pushed herself even closer to him than before. She was settled on the old futon mattress beside him, their hips resting side by side as they leaned closer to one another. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her fingers gently combed through the dark hair at the nape of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Daryl felt the little smile pull at her lips and knew she'd felt it, too.

What had started only a few minutes ago as soft kisses pressed against each others lips slowly turned into hot open-mouthed kisses that left his head swimming. While there were a thousand reasons that he could think of to break the kiss–not the least of which being the walkers outside of the little apartment building they were camped out in, or possibly her twisted ankle–there was only one that kept him going. Her.

He'd known he had fallen for her close to three months ago now and they'd only shared a handful of semi-awkward kisses since then. She'd begun to push him away after their run-in with Carol and, while he'd done all that he could to make her understand just how much he cared, she hadn't actually gotten it until earlier today.

Beth seemed to think that she was little more than a hindrance for him, that she would eventually be the reason he died like everyone else they knew. What she hadn't realized was that she was the reason he kept going. Without her Daryl didn't see much point. She was the only thing that actually mattered anymore. She didn't seem to realize that he _needed_ her, probably more than she needed him. Beth needed him for protection, for conversation and to keep her from being so alone in this cruel world that they were trapped in. He needed her for so much more. Daryl needed the light that seemed to radiate off of her, he needed the hope that she instilled in him.

It was difficult for him to put any of that into words, if only because he believed it made him sound too soft and in this world that wasn't something someone could afford.

With her lips against his it was so simple to just forget about everything else and imagine that they weren't in such a ruined world. Her thin fingers released his hair and dug lightly into his shoulders, pulling at him as she slowly leaned back against the blanket they'd been using as a pillow. Daryl easily complied to her wishes and followed until he was wedged between her legs, hovering over her.

Her tongue brushed across his lower lip and Daryl couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his lips as his own darted out to greet it. The brunette used his right arm to keep the majority of his weight off of her, the other trailed slowly from her cheek down her slender frame. As his fingers brushed across her breast the girl arched under him, a muffled moan filling the air. Beth pulled her hands from around the back of his neck and dipped between them to pull at the hem of his shirt.

While Daryl didn't much care for being shirtless, if only because of the scars that littered his back, he found that he didn't mind if she saw them. Just another one of those new things for him. The more logical part of his mind told him to stop now before things went too far because there was too much risk involved in letting go of their inhibitions. There was far too much risk in it. As her slender fingers slid under his shirt to brush across his stomach, though, he found himself listening to the lustful part of his mind, the now more dominate part.

He broke their kiss only long enough to sit back and pull the black t-shirt from his back before his lips were back against hers, his shirt dropped to the floor beside them. His stomach twitched lightly away from her touch as she began tracing over the muscles in his abdomen with her fingertips. Once more he felt her lips form a faint smirk as she kissed him even harder.

Daryl allowed his hand to grip her hip, pulling it closer to his own before slipping back to squeeze her ass through her jeans. The action brought another quiet moan from her lips. His hand slid back up, slipping under the fabric of her shirt along the way. The feel of her soft, warm skin under his cool fingers caused a shudder to ripple through him. As his hand trailed further up her flesh he tugged her tank-top up, revealing her pale skin.

His lips left hers, nipping gently at her cheek, ear and throat before pushing her shirt up the rest of the way. A shiver coursed through the blonde as her breast were revealed to him. Daryl flashed her a little smile as he spotted the blush that formed on her pale cheeks before she sat up and yanked the top off to drop on the floor beside his. Beth gently touched his stubbled cheek, her pale blue orbs locked against his darker ones.

He pressed another kiss against her lips, then once more kissed her throat while he gently grasped at her breast. Beth whimpered quietly in response and arched against him as he tweaked her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Unsure of what else to do with her hands she tangled one gently in his hair the other dipped between them to work on unfastening his belt buckle.

His head dipped lower to capture her breast in his mouth, his tongue swirling her hardened nipple. Another muffled moan fell from her lips as she bit down on her lower lip to try to keep the sound from escaping. The soft sounds she made brought a grin to his lips and only furthered his lust driven mind as he nipped at her smooth skin. His jeans were becoming uncomfortably constricting around his groin as she fumbled with the buckle of his belt.

Unable to stop himself, Daryl slid his hand from her breast down her waist and between her legs to massage her through her jeans. The way she gasped and twitched under his touch brought another little smirk as he glanced up at her. She'd pulled her lips between her teeth in order to muffle the sound when another soft moan threatened to escape her as he pressed his fingers just a little harder against her jean-clad body.

Kisses were trailed in the space between her breasts as his head dipped lower once more. When his belt was out of her reach Beth shifted both hands into his hair. His lips brushed across her belly button and the girls stomach twitched away from his warm breath. Without hesitating he popped the button on her jeans, then pulled back enough to sit on his legs while curling his fingers into the waistband of her pants. Her hips raised off the bed to aide him when he began to pull them from her slender frame.

After dropping them on the floor beside their shirts Daryl leaned in and pressed a kiss against her knee, slowly moving toward her heat. Her hands captured his hair once more while she fought to catch her breath. He nipped carefully at her inner thigh, then pressed a kiss against the same spot, the action causing her to moan once more.

When his mouth pressed against her lower lips she gasped quietly, her fingers tightening in his hair. With one hand Daryl worked at undoing his belt and jeans, the other rubbed at her slick entrance. Carefully, he pushed one finger inside of her, listening to the barely contained moan on her lips and smirking in response. In no time at all he'd pushed his jeans down to his knees and kicked his boots off, all the while lapping at her folds and listening to the sweet sounds she made in response.

As he gently pushed another finger into her Daryl felt one hand leave his hair as she shifted it to cover her mouth in the hopes of controlling the moans that were gradually building as he curled his fingers inside her. It was a pointless effort but at least it had been made.

Again, he nipped at her inner thigh before his lips trailed slowly up her body, his fingers continued thrusting into her tightening entrance. After a soft nip to her breast his lips captured hers once more in a deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth, her now free hand slipping between them to grasp his member. He was pleasantly surprised as her grip carefully tightened and pulsed along his fully erect length.

His fingers thrust deeply into her, hardly able to control himself as he imagined that warmth enveloping him fully. As if the blonde were thinking the same thing her legs spread just a little wider and the hand in his hair dropped to his hip to pull him closer. He felt the shiver that ran through her when his fingers left her and his member brushed across her sensitive entrance.

Allowing her to guide him Daryl shifted just a little closer until he was slowly pushing into her. He broke the kiss and paused to catch his breath, his dark eyes taking in her pale face as she stared back in anticipation. Her hips wiggled slightly in frustration when he was motionless too long and Daryl couldn't help but to smirk as he reached down to grasp her hand, removing it from his member before sliding carefully into her.

She was warm and tight and wet and.. god it was heaven. Daryl gently grasped both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head with a little grin down at her. She didn't seem to mind it much, especially when his hips pulled back and he thrust into her once more. Her quiet moans gradually became louder as he found a rhythm between them, rocking harder against her.

Daryl watched her hands clench into fists, her nails digging into her palms as she jerked her hips up toward his. His lips found her throat, nipping and kissing against the soft flesh there while his free hand slid under her lower back to lift her hips a little. The new angel caused the blonde to moan even louder, her legs tightening around his waist in the process. Trying to muffle the sounds falling from the girls mouth Daryl kissed her deeply, swallowing her moans while her hands twisted in his in their urge to be free.

He was half tempted to keep her pinned, thoroughly enjoying the sight of it, but after a few minutes longer Daryl released her hands and quickly dropped his to hold his weight off of her. Beth on the other hand tangled one into his hair, the other clutched at his hip. Her nails dug almost painfully into him as she pulled him harder into her.

It'd been so very long since Daryl had been in an intimate situation that he really wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold on, especially with her clenching around him as she hit her peak. Surprising himself, he rode out the orgasm before slowing his pace enough for the two of them to catch their breath. He buried his face into her throat, gently kissing at her damp flesh as she panted in his ear. The hand that had grasped his hair slowly trailed over his scared back, gently brushing across his skin.

If it weren't for the fact that he knew her ankle was sore and swollen he would have changed their position now but at the same time he really didn't mind it, especially since he could pull back and look down at her flushed face. Daryl pressed another heated kiss against her lips at the same time he pulled his hips back again to thrust into her.

His hand slipped from under her, clutching at her uninjured leg and pushing it closer to her chest. The slight change allowing him deeper access to her and the blonde instantly responded with a lustful moan while her nails dug into his hips and back. He was certain they'd leave welts and they'd be worth it. Daryl held her leg against her chest with one hand, the other dipping between them to rub at that sensitive ball of nerves. She gasped quietly between the moans that were once more building in anticipation, the hand that had gripped his back dropped to grasp the back of his knee, pulling at him and forcing his thrusts to be just a little harder than before.

The girl sank her teeth into her lower lip in another attempt to keep the moans quiet. Even if it wasn't working she still made the attempt. As she drew toward that proverbial cliff again Daryl was certain he wouldn't be able to ride it out a second time, he'd barely done it the first time around. With a low grunt he slammed deeper into her, leaving the girl writhing under him as his fingers massaged her harder. The sensations causing her heart to hammer madly within her chest while she could hardly catch a breath.

He'd intended to pull back when he felt himself slipping but it all happened faster than he had counted on and when the girl began to come undone his hips jerked uncontrollably, spilling into her. Releasing his hold on her leg Daryl leaned down to press his lips against hers, capturing the law of her louder moans.

Their heated kiss slowly broke away as both panted heavily, sweating despite the faint chill of the room. His forehead rested against hers until the girl laughed quietly, the vibrations causing him to groan quietly. "I need a shower." Beth murmured against his lips.

"It's still rainin'," he countered with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

The blonde glanced toward the window as if she needed to verify his weather update, although the soft pattering against the windows gave it away. While she looked away from him, Daryl refused to miss the opportunity to kiss at her throat again. She giggled breathlessly.

He groaned again before pulling his hips back. "Think you can walk?" He asked, indicating her swollen ankle. Judging by the faint pout that formed on her lips, he doubted it. Unable to help himself, he quickly thought of carrying her up to the roof where they could both let the rain spatter their nude sweat covered bodies. It didn't look as though he would have to, though, as the girl pushed gently at his chest.

"I can try." She stated and winked at him.

The action caused him to grin before grasping their clothes and haul himself to his feet. Daryl held out a hand and Beth quickly grasped it, pulling herself unsteadily up. He half carried her up the stairs to the roof, then allowed her the time to wash herself up while he did the same. Even though the rain was cool enough that it should have woken them both, their prior actions had worn them both out thoroughly. After only a couple of minutes in the 'shower' they stepped back inside and dressed quickly to fight off the cold before he carried her back to their make-shift bed.

Once they had curled under the covers for warmth Beth shifted to nuzzled into his side, her arm draped over his stomach. Both of his wound around her to hold her tightly against him. His fingers combed gently through her wet hair until well after she drifted off to sleep. While he wasn't completely certain of everything that had happened between them he could in no way regret it. Daryl fell asleep with his gaze locked against her pale face, watching her sleep.

–

**Reviews?**


End file.
